Your Own Disaster
by WP
Summary: Story 2 of my nw series. Some realisation will take place
1. Part 1

A/N: New story. This part is a bit ull I think but hopefully u'll get some action next part.   
  
  
Your Own Disaster  
  
  
  
Paige Halliwell made her way downstairs in the new clothes Prue had bought her the previous day.   
  
Prue was jut so loving towards her. Never gave her a cold or disgusted look. Whereas she could, at some points, see Piper's distrust of her.  
  
They hadn't had a proper converation, they hadn't yet been alone either. It was just too weird.   
  
Prue asured her that Piper had forgiven her in her heart but she was having a hard time getting her head to fogive Paige.  
  
Walking into the kitchen the smell of cofee surrounded her.   
  
"Morning." She greeted her older siblings.  
  
Both Prue an Piper made a small response, both caught up in reading the news paper.  
  
Collecting a mug of Coffee Paige sat down and helped herself to a muffin.  
  
"Anything interesting in there?" She asked.  
  
Prue lowered the paper, "Nope, the usual crimes and murders. How safe a place San Francisco is."   
  
Piper looked up and gave Prue a scolding look. "Not at the table."   
  
"Sorry oh great one." She said playfully.  
  
"You two are so childish." Paige said as she pulled out the comic section of the paper. She got a slight laugh from both sisters.  
  
"Oh Prue, could I maybe borrow your car?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, what do you need it for?"  
  
Paige began to pick at her muffin, "I have an appointment..." She said not giving too much away.  
  
"Spill it." Prue said simply.  
  
"Therapy. I have to stay in therapy."  
  
Prue and Piper both tried to hide their shock.   
  
"Hey, how about I drive you. I've got today off." Prue suggested.  
  
"It's ok. I can go it alone."   
  
Prue didn't like the thought of Paige going to her first session alone. "I can take you and then we can go to quake for lunch. Meet Piper."  
  
Paige sighed. Did she want Prue to be there? What if she came out upset or angry? But her big sister was just trying to be there for her.   
  
"Ok..." she answered.  
  
"When's your appointment?"   
  
"It's 10.30. We need to leave by 10." Paige told her.  
  
"Ok. Pipe, we'll drop into quake afterwards and we can all have lunch?"  
  
Piper folded the newspaper and finished her coffee, "sure. I have to go. Bye." She said before rushing out of the back door.  
  
Prue watched as Paige breathed a sigh of relief. "You know Piper, I don't think she can keep this up much longer."  
  
"She has very right to act like that Prue." Paige snapped.  
  
She then rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that... I'm a little nervous." She admitted.  
  
"It'll be okay. If your uncomfortable you just tell them that. And I'll be right outside."  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah, It'll be fine."  
*************  
  
  
Prue sat on a plastic waiting room chair, drumming her fingers on her knee. Her baby sister had been in the office for 57 minutes.   
  
She leaned back, letting her head rest on the wall, and sighed. She didn't have the patience for this.  
  
The damn clock couldn't be working. No way was it still at 11.27. Why couldn't it just move already!  
  
Prue's eyes went wide as it did move... it smashed right into the opposite wall.  
  
Recepsionists and people waiting all looked at each other in confusion while Prue just hoped that not having a clock to look at would make the time go faster.  
  
Finally Paige walked into the waiting room. Prue could see the vulnerability and uncertainty in her sister.   
  
Walking up to her, she tucked a strand of hair behind Paige's ear, "How'd it go?"   
  
Paige shruged as she let her head fall on Prue's shoulder.  
  
Prue gently rubbed her little sisters back and held her for a minute before pulling away. "Let's ditch this joint." She said in attemp to lighten the mood: Something she was never very good at.  
  
Paige tried to force a smile fo her sisters sake.  
  
Pru took Paige's hand and led them outside to the car.   
As they were driving to quake she broke the silence. "So, what did you talk about?"  
  
Paige didn't move her head from its resting place against the window. "Stuff from when I was younger."   
  
"Was the doctor nice?" Prue aked again. She didn't want to seem like she was prying but she was.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Prue found a parking space, turned the engine off and turned to Paige.   
  
Her baby sister's eyes were so old, so worn. She had such youthful features but now she looked older than her time. She looked used.  
  
Paige didn't look at Prue as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I know, Prue." Then she got out of Prue's sporty black car. 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Everyone say "Thank you, KT!" Cause she put this in notepad since mine is gay and doesn't work anymore. anyway this bits lame but ah well.   
  
KT: And I'm also the bestest person ever. As in, EVER! Wee for me! WOOO! I hope Scotlum doesn't delete this or I keel her. La la la la la oh, and I spell-checked it for her. Yes, I know I roolez.  
  
Part 2  
The Halliwell sisters were sat round a table in the popular Quake.   
  
Prue and Piper were making idle chit chat while Paige seemed lost in thought, playing with her food.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Prue said as she got up and left the table.  
  
Piper looked sympathetically at her baby sister. She knew deep down Paige had made some bad choices but faced up to that and done a lot to change it, she was just having a hard time getting over the awkwardness.  
  
She forced herself to say something. "Is the salad ok?"   
  
Paige took a little longer than most to acknowledge her sister's words. "oh yeah, its fine, thanks." She said unenthusiastically.  
  
Piper's face wore an expression of concern. Her sister's therapist obviously made her think about stuff she hadn't in a long time.  
  
As much as she wanted to reach out and squeeze her baby sister's hand, she couldn't quite force herself.  
  
"Paige, a-are you ok?" It was a stupid question but sometimes it had to be asked.   
  
Paige nodded unsurely. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." Piper replied. They both knew there was a deeper meaning in their simple words.  
  
Prue came back to the table and immediately felt the sombre mood.  
  
"Hey, why don't we head home? I can take the rest of today of. We're not that busy." Piper suggested.  
  
Prue nodded, "Sounds like a plan. That ok with you, sweetie?"  
  
"Sure." She answered absently.  
**************  
The sisters walked into Halliwell Manor, each knowing the day would turn into a bonding session. They never could have imagined the truth.  
  
As Paige shut the front door, still in a daze she proceeded further into the hall as a man appeared, literally out of nowhere, in front of her.  
  
She was about to shout for her sisters when he punched her. As Paige shook off the dizziness she saw Prue dash towards her and grab her hand.   
  
Piper had smashed him over the head with a vase.   
  
The sisters ran up the stairs of the Victorian house, fearing for their safety.   
  
As they ran to the end of the hallway on the first floor, they heard the intruder climbing the stairs.   
  
Prue looked about in complete panic when her instincts told her to climb the small set of stairs to the attic.   
  
Herding her sisters there, the door opened. That was something it had never done in her entire life.  
  
But she didn't have time to question it as they moved an old chest in front of the door, hoping to keep the man out.   
  
"Prue, who the hell was that!?" Piper shouted.  
  
Prue hurried towards Paige who was nursing a bruised jaw, "I don't know. Phone the cops, Piper." She said as she threw her cell to Piper. "Paige? You ok?"   
  
Paige looked up at her sister. "Yeah."  
  
There was a violent thudding on the attic door as the intruder tried to get in.   
  
"Prue! The phone just died!" Piper screamed frantically.  
  
Prue began pacing. "I don't know what to do." She admitted as the door was blown in causing the sisters to be thrown off their feet.  
  
A deep voice bellowed through the attic, "You will die, Witches." He stated as he formed a fireball and threw it towards Piper.  
  
As her sister looked on, frozen in shock she felt her hart stop as she waited for he inevitable.   
  
When it didn't she carefully opened one eye then the other to see that the fireball had stopped only a small distance from her head.  
  
Paige pulled her big sister up and got her out of the way. They still had the problem of some freak of a guy in the attic.   
  
"What do we do?!" Paige asked Prue, it was habit. Prue was the oldest, the leader. She always knew what to do.  
  
Prue looked between the fireball, the man and her sisters. Why did they all demand things from her? Why do they think she knows what to do?   
  
The fear and the agitation in Prue was increasing to strengths she couldn't stand and that's when the fireball seemed to rewind, flying back to it's origin it set the demon a light. He screamed and cursed at them but one phrase stuck out,   
  
"Demons and Warlocks will come until you are dead!"   
  
Each woman shielded her eyes as he exploded, leaving a scorch mark on the rug.  
  
Prue, Piper and Paige all stood dead still trying to sort through what just happened.   
  
As if things couldn't get stranger a blue glow emanated from an old chest they had used to block the door.   
  
Prue and Piper exchanged unbelieving looks while Paige slowly walked towards it and opened the chest.  
  
"Paige! We don't know what could be in there!" Prue scolded.  
  
"It's a book." Paige told them.  
  
"A book?" Piper asked again as she walked to her sisters side.  
  
Paige carefully picked up the dusty book and placed it on the floor.  
  
"That's a Celtic symbol, I think I recognise it." Prue said joining them, now intrigued.  
  
"Well, let's see if the book will tell us more." Paige said with a cynical smile.  
  
She opened it to the first page with words.  
  
Prue began to read aloud from over her shoulder.   
  
It was the prophecy of three sisters. Three sisters who were the most powerful witches to live. Who came from a family who were paragons of good. Most importantly, that they had powers.  
  
Piper looked at Prue. "We're witches?" She asked, feeling like a complete fool.  
  
"No... Witches... demons... these things don't exist. They can't. Can they?"  
  
"It says so, right here. Look further on, pages and pages of evil!" Paige said as she again took to biting her lip and flicking through the book.  
  
"We did do those things. I... I moved things and Piper froze things. And that... thing. It exploded, it's gone. No body. And it said they'd be after us. So it's true..." Prue babbled.  
  
Piper then spoke up. "But we're good? We aren't evil? And mom and Grams? They were... witches?"  
  
Prue and Paige just shrugged. They knew too little. They found out too fast. How were they meant to believe that demons and warlocks and witches actually existed? Let alone that they were the all mighty charmed ones. It would take a lot to understand and accept their destiny. 


	3. Part 3

unA/N: Everyone say "Thank you, KT!" Cause she put this in notepad since mine is gay and doesn't work anymore. anyway this bits lame but ah well.  
  
KT: I roolezez! Enjoy being able to actually UNDERSTAND this, guys!  
  
Part 3  
Prue was reading over the prophecy again, trying to figure out what they were meant to do.   
  
"Ok, according to this you see things... like visions I guess." She told the youngest.  
  
"Well... how am I meant to do that?" She asked.  
  
Prue thought about it. "Piper what were you feeling before you froze the place?" Prue asked the middle sister.  
  
"Fear." Piper said simply.  
  
"And I think I was angry, so maybe if we scare you or get you angry it'll work." Prue suggested.  
  
Paige nodded, not too thrilled at the ideab but she wanted to know what her power was like.  
  
Prue got an evil grin on her face. "Ok, I know how to scare you. Start running, kid."   
  
Paige began to shake her head in refusal but Prue already started running towards, instinct took over as she bolted out the door.   
  
Piper followed, not wanting to miss anything.   
  
By the time Paige was downstairs she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Then Prue jumped out from behind the wall and Paige stopped dead.   
  
After screaming she began to steady herself, suddenly feeling light headed.  
  
Prue and Piper looked to each other to confirm what they saw.  
  
"Ok, that wasn't a vision!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Definitely not." Prue agreed.  
  
"What? What happened?" Paige asked in confusion.  
  
Prue raised her eyebrows, "You don't know what you just did?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You tuned into little blue balls, disappeared and then reappeared. It's very weird."  
  
"But kinda neat." Piper added.  
  
Paige eyed her sisters suspiciously, "Are you lying?"  
  
Piper shook her head.  
  
"Paige... you seriously did some 'beam me up Scotty' mojo." Prue assured.  
  
Paige's frown turned into a smile, "Ha, that's so cool!"   
  
"Ok, but who sees things then?" Piper asked.  
  
"Maybe the book was wrong?" Paige suggested.  
  
Prue frowned as she thought, "I think we should go look through it, maybe we'll figure it out."   
  
The two younger witches followed the eldest, who seemed to be fine with taking charge.  
**********  
After hours of looking thoroughly through the new-found Book Of Shadows, each sister was dumbstruck.  
  
"I don't think I can ever sleep again." Piper stated seriously.  
  
Paige agreed, "Me either. You know I always told Grams that vampires were real, but oh no. She made me feel dumb for being terrified for years." Paige got a sudden look of terror on her face, "you don't think they'll come after us, do you?!"  
  
Prue squeezed her baby sister's shoulder. "We'll be ok. Something tells me vampires are the least of our problems anyway."  
  
A sombre atmosphere seemed to grow in the attic.  
  
"This doesn't seem real." Piper said quietly.  
  
"I know... but grams always told us we had a destiny. This must be it." Prue said with a sad smile.  
  
"Why didn't Grams ever tell us?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue sighed, "I don't know. It seems strange that she wouldn't tell us from the start. I mean... we must have always had our powers or... maybe someone gave them a kick start."  
  
Piper spoke up, "Last night... when the room lit up. Maybe that was it happening. Cause um... last night I hit my tea off the table and I think I froze it."   
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper shrugged, "I didn't believe it happened. Didn't anything happen to you two?"  
  
Both thought about it, Paige to no avail.   
  
"Well... when I was in the waiting room waiting for Paige I kinda might have smashed the clock into the wall." Prue admitted. "I didn't mean it, I thought it just fell."  
  
The admission finally reminded them all of their previous worries.  
  
Paige told her sisters, "I know what you're thinking but let's just worry about the witch thing, it's more important."   
  
"No, it's not. Your well being is the most important thing full stop." Prue told her.  
  
"I'm ok. I'd rather focus on the supernatural."   
  
Piper sighed. She was more worried about Paige than she had been in a long time and she didn't want to put it to the side to focus on the probable dream the witch thing was.  
  
"We have to talk about his, so we can all move on." She said.  
  
Paige kept her gaze on the floorboards. "I know... I just need some time to think about things."  
  
Both Prue and Piper silently respected her needs.  
  
"I'm going to get some tea. Anyone want anything?" Piper asked.  
  
"Tea, please." Prue answered.  
  
Before Paige had a chance to respond a group of orbs stormed in from the ceiling and infiltrated Paige's mind.  
  
Prue and Piper exchanged worried looks as Paige stared blankly ahead.  
  
"Paige? What's happening?" Prue asked hoping to get an answer.  
  
Silence.  
  
After a further 40 seconds Paige snapped out of it. Looking around widely she tried to calm herself.  
  
"It's ok, sweetie. Your safe." Prue said gently a she put a hand on hr little sisters shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
"Prue... I-I do see things. It was a thing. Like before. He was hear and he hurt us." Paige was becoming more and more distressed so Prue stopped her.  
  
"Shh. Paige, I need you to find the evil in the book."  
  
Paige slowly nodded before looking through the book.  
  
Within a few minutes she found it.   
  
"This is him. He's a warlock. We need... to a spell." Paige informed them.  
  
Prue took the book to examine the page.  
  
"Ok. This seems easy, ' the power of three will set us free."   
  
"When is he coming?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige tried to re-see her vision. "I don't know. I couldn't see a clock. It was strange. I could feel more than see." She tried to explain.  
  
"Well, what is it you felt?"   
  
"Fear. I was so scared and so... excited. I could feel the adrenaline."  
  
"I think it's time to let that adrenaline flow." Piper said as she looked towards the attic door where their latest warlock had appeared. 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Ok, last part of this story but I'll be back soon as normal. I gotta say, even I thought cheese as I wrote the end lol.  
Part 4  
Prue grabbed both her sisters hands. They had been fighting against the warlock for a few minutes and got a little beaten in the process but Prue had had enough.   
  
"Ok, you know what to say." She told them as they began the chant.  
  
"The power of three will set us free." they repeated the phrase over and over, each time it was louder and more confident until the warlock gave a final pain filled scream and dissappeared in flames.   
  
The witches stood, staring at the spot he had been. They were all trying to process what they saw, what was real and what was fairy tale.  
  
Paige let go of her sister's hand and dropped to a sitting position on the floor.   
  
It had definatly turned out to be a strange day.   
  
************  
  
Prue walked into her little sisters room, not bothering to knock. The sight of her sister sitting on the corner of her bed, a lost look on her face, killed her.  
  
Sitting down next to her, Prue gently tucked a strand of hair behind her little sister's ear.   
  
"How you holding up?" She asked.  
  
Piper looked up with tears in her eyes, "I don't understand this." She said, her voice breaking.  
  
Prue pulled Piper into a half hug. "I know it's a shock honey, but it'll be ok. You know what Grams said, everything happens for a reason, so this must be destiny."  
  
Piper pulled away to look Prue in the eye, "Prue, It's scary and its dangerous and it's only the beginning! We've all got bruises, we're all confused and we don't know a damn thing!"   
  
Prue knew what Piper was saying was right but she had to convince her sister otherwise. "Piper, we must be able to handle this. We can do it, we can learn and we can look out for each other."   
  
Piper's anger faded, "Prue... what if we're evil... We killed."  
  
Prue engulfed Piper in a tight hug, "We are not evil Piper. We killed the bad guys. They weren't human. They hurt innocent people. We're good, you know that."   
  
Piper stayed quiet for a little while, taking comfort in Prue's arms and trying to make herself believe she wasn't a monster.  
  
Prue kissed the top of Piper's head, "you ok?"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"Do you want to come talk to Paige with me? I think she needs us just now. Both of us."  
  
"Are you sure I won't just put her off talking?" She asked in a small voice, her insecuities about Paige were obvious.  
  
"I'm more than sure. She loves you Piper, you're still her big sister and she's hiding a lot. It's time we got rid of secrets."  
  
Piper stood up and pulled Prue by the hand to Paige's room. They cautiously opened the door and saw Paige at the window seat looking out at the storm.   
  
She looked across and gave them a sad smile. She knew they'd come to talk and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.  
  
"Hey.." Prue started. "just thought we'd come see how you were doing."  
  
They sat down on the bed to face Paige.   
  
"Just thinking about today." she told them.  
  
"It's been pretty chaotic, huh?" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."   
  
Everyone was silent for a few moments until Prue spoke up, "Paige, we're here for you... you can talk to us."  
  
"But you want me to talk about this morning, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We're worried." Piper added.  
  
Paige broke, "You can't expect me to just spill everything! Do you know how hard it is for me to even think right now? I try to deal with life and problems and then I'm a witch... a prophicised force of good and I'm expected to deal with it and talk openly. Well, It doen't work like that. I can';t work like that and I'm sorry if your worried but I need time to sort things out in my own head!"   
  
Prue and Piper were a little taken aback but they knew it might happen like that.  
  
"Ok, we're not going to force you into anything." Prue assured her. "If you want some privacy then we'll leave."   
  
Prue then gave Piper a nudge to signal their leaving.  
  
"No.." Paige said quietly.   
  
They waited for her to continue.   
  
"I don't want to be alone." She whispered as her eyes welled up.  
  
Prue held out her hand towards Paige who practically ran to her sister.  
  
Prue wrapped her arms around her baby sister and vowed to keep her safe. Piper joined in the hug, hoping to help comfort Paige. She'd missed enough over the past 2 months.   
  
That night the three sisters stayed close and helped each other heal without words. 


End file.
